Don't let me go
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: John and Jessica have been have some problems in there relationship and Jessica cant take it anymore. Does she leave? Read to find out.. I suck a summary's... Please R&R Song: Don't let me go by: The Fray I do not own the song or John Cena or anything to do with the WWE.. I wrote this in one night if it sucks I'm sorry...


_Some things we don't talk about_

She loved him to death but all they did was fight, if they even talked at all. This Summer Slam thing was really getting in the way.

It all started two weeks ago when A.J. Lee put John Cena in a triple threat match with CM Punk and The Big Show. He become obsessed with training and getting ready for this match that he completely forgot about his girlfriend that quit her job so she could be with him. She finally decided to speak up and say something to him about it.

_Rather do without_

"John," She said as she watched him walk into the bus from just getting out of another gym. He ignored her as he walked to the back of the bus.

She stood up and walked to the back to their bed room where John was.

"John." She said once again, still he didn't say anything. That really pissed her off. "Damn it John I know you can here me so listen to me damn it!" She almost shouted at him.

_And just hold the smile_

"What?" He said looking at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why the fuck have you not been paying attention to me ever since A.J. put you in the triple threat?"

"What do you mean paying attention to you ? I give you all kinds of attention."

_Falling in and out of love_

"Yeah, when you want sex, or when your hurt and need your muscles relaxed I can do that, but not when I want to just talk to you or be with you without you being asleep. Hell we don't even watch movies together anymore"

"I've been training and I don't have time for.."

"Time for what, me? You don't have time for your fiancé?"

_Ashamed and proud of _

"I didn't say that." He said looking down at her with anger in his eyes.

"But you were about to, you know what? I'm done I'm not fucking doing this anymore." She grabbed her bag of her things and started to walk out. John ran out after her grabbing her arm before she could step out the door.

_Together all the while_

"Don't leave.." John said quietly looking at her.

"Why the fuck not?" She asked looking at him, now really pissed off.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to leave."

She looked at him for a second trying to see if he was lying or not.

"Goodbye John." She said turning to walk out, but John still had a hold on her arm. "Let go of me John."

"Don't leave."

_You can never say never _

"John..." She said almost growling.

"Jess please don't leave." He said pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

She dropped her bags on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. John pulled from her slightly so he could look her in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, passionately.

_While we don't know when _

He picked her up and carried her into their room sliding the door closed with his foot and laying her on the bed, putting her head on the pillows and breaking their heated kiss. He crawled on top of her, spreading her legs with his knee. He got between her legs and looked down at her. John could see the anger that was still in her eyes but he was hoping to change that very soon. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck. She ran her hands up and down his strong, bare back.

"John" Jessica moaned as he kissed the spot right behind her ear, the spot she loved to feel his lips on.

"Shh, baby, you said you wanted attention so now your going to get it.." He said in a loving tone as he slide his hands up her shirt bringing her shirt up with them. He got to her bra and slid it up with her shirt. She sat up so he could pull it off of her. He gently pushed her back down and started to kiss her neck again, he moved his hands up and massaged her breast while kissing her. His plan was to show how much he really loved her and wanted her to stay.

_But time and time again_

He continued to kiss her until he felt her hands working on his shorts.

"Somebody's attitude has changed.." John said as he sat up and started to take his shorts off.

"I just need to feel you John.." Jessica said as she looked up at him. She started to unbutton her short jean shorts. John got his jeans and boxers off and help Jessica get her shorts and panties off. He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion Jessica didn't know if she could take it.

John moved a bit and positioned himself at Jessica's entrance.

"You ready baby?" He asked looking down at her, he saw the lust in her eyes. He knew he had succeeded in his plans and had changed her attitude.

She nodded and closed her eyes waiting for him to enter her.

"Open your eyes baby, I want to see those gorgeous eyes." John said looking at her. She opened her eyes and he pushed inside of her all the way to hilt. She moaned as soon as he entered her.

_Younger now than we were before_

"John.. please.." She panted dying for him to move.

"Please what Jess?" He asked with a loving smile.

"Move." She demanded arching her hips up to him so he could move into her more. He did as she said and started a slow pace. Once he felt she had adjusted to his size he started moving faster and harder inside her.

Jessica couldn't hold back the moans of pleasure as John moved in and out of her. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck right beside her ear before moving up and kissing her lips as he continued to move hard and fast inside of her.

"John.." She moaned loudly right before she hit her climax.

_Don't let me go_

"Cum with me baby.." He whispered into her ear. She did what he said and they climaxed together.

After his climax John pulled out of her and laid beside her pulling her into his arms and holding her close to him.

"You weren't really going to leave were you Jess?" John asked as he still held her close.

"I thought about it, you really pissed me off.." She said moving closer to him.

"Thank you for staying baby, I love you to much to let you leave.."

"I love you to John." They shared one more kiss before John drifted off to sleep.

_Don't let me go_

Jessica made sure he was asleep before getting up out of bed, putting her clothes on and leaving. Before she left she grabbed a piece of notebook paper and wrote something for John on it. As she was writing, she was crying and she realized she had left tear stains on the paper. She hoped that would be a hint to John that she really did not want to leave but she felt like she had to, not forever, but just long enough so she could figure some this out. She walked over to the bed and looked down at John.

"I love you.." She whispered before kissing his cheek and leaving, never looking back.

_Don't let me go_

John woke up the next morning to an empty bed and no Jessica. He didn't know where she went, he hoped she was in the shower but when he saw her clothes where gone and the shower was not running he knew something was up. He got up put his boxers and some exercise shorts on and looked around the small bus. He looked around the entire bus, nothing, not even her things. He was devastated. She really did leave him.

He sat on the couch, putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. 'Why did she leave I thought she was going to stay after last night..' John thought to himself as he sat on the couch. He looked up and saw a folded up piece of paper on the little desk in his room. He got up and ran into the room and snatched the paper up. He quickly un folded it and read it.

_Don't let me go_

"Dear John,

I know when you find this I will no longer be on the bus. I'm sorry for leaving after such a wonderful night last night but I just needed some space, I don't know where I'm going so please, please don't try and find me. I will find you when I feel like I can face you again. Once again I'm sorry for leaving and I will think about coming back..

Jess"

John wanted to break down and cry when he read this he couldn't believe the one he loved so much left. He sat on the bed, still holding the letter as silent tears fell from his eyes. He knew if the guys found out he was crying they would never let him live it down but he loved Jessica way to much to have her get up and walk out, out on him, and make his life come to a grinding freaking halt.

The more he thought about her the more tears that fell from his eyes he wanted her back, back in his arms and back in his life.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

She drove her rental car down the lonely, empty highway trying to get to Florida to her parents house. She could barely see the road from all tears that were in her eyes but she knew if she didn't get out of there at least for a little while she wouldn't be able to find herself again, or realize that leaving John was the biggest mistake of her life. She just knew she need some room for a while then she would find John and maybe be with him again or sit down and talk this whole thing out. She didn't know what to do she just needed someone to talk to and as soon as she got to her parents house she would have someone to talk to, someone who has gone through the exact same thing before, her mom.

_I will be you guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

Two weeks had passed and it was right after Summer Slam. John lost the triple threat match and Punk was still champion. He went back stage and was headed to his private locker room to rest his sore and wore out body. No matter how much time had passed he still missed her. He couldn't get her off his mind. She was all he ever thought about he knew she was out there but he didn't where. He wanted to see her, to hear her voice, and be in her arms again and hold her close and never let her go again. But he didn't know if that would ever happen again.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when _

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

He opened the door to his private locker room and the lights where out.

"Hey big man." A voice said from inside the dark room. He turned the lights on, he smiled walking in and closing the door behind him.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go _

_Don't let me go_


End file.
